Love's a Red Stone, I Think
by waytobefabulous
Summary: One-shot, Katniss is getting really upset at Peeta and Gale.... My brother wrote this, just to let you know


It was a cold misty morning and Gale and I were tramping threw the woods looking for berries and game. We had only been walking a half an hour when Gale pressed his finger to his lips. I heard nothing just birds singing and the shallow creek that was close to us.

Suddenly I heard it twigs snap. Both me and Gale hit the deck (go prone). We heard the foot steps stop. It was confusing because I couldn't tell in which direction the person was coming from. All of the sudden a pair of feet tripped over my stretched out arms. To my complete surprise it was Peeta. Gale recognised him too.

"Hey what are you doing out here besides scaring away all of the game within a mile? " He asked angrily.

"Gee, sorry." Said Peeta, not realy caring what he said to Gale. "For your information, Gale, I saw some strange guy with a wierd sort of something slung over his back crawl under the fence."

"Oh so every strange person that you see you follow." Said Gale accusingly.

"Ladies, ladies, break it up!" I said, aggravated.

Both of them gave me strange looks.

"Ok this is how it's going to go? I have a family to feed and the more you two raise your voices the hungrier they get so will both of you shut up!" I yelled at them.

For the next hour it was a long awkward silence while we were hunting until Peeta broke it and said; "Hey look at that cave over there! It has got to have some kind of animal in it"

We went to the mouth of the cave. Sitting at the mouth of the cave was what looked to be mountain lion scat (poop)

With an excited heart I got out my bow and was about to walk in when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that  
Peeta was actually looking at the mountain lion.

Both me and Gale drew our bows. All the sudden I heard a sharp crack and the mountian lion crumpled to the ground. In the next moment a strange man appeared. He took out his knife and started to cut up the animal.

All the sudden Peeta lost his balance and fell to the ground breaking a big branch. The mystery man looked up. His scruffy face and huge build made him look horrifying.

Next I felt an arm on my shoulder. It was Gale. He dragged me into the cave.

"Run" He said.

I dashed down the cave. Then I started to have to have to stoop.

I heard something bounce of the walls, sending pieces of rocks at my back and neck.

_Dang...._ I thought. This feels just like the Hunger Games, and that was over.

After going down the tunnel, we stopped.

"Hey I think its safe now!" said Peeta. Just then a loud explosion rocked the cave.

"Oh, crud that can't be good." said Gale, "you just had to jinx it didn't you, Peeta."

"For heavens sake can both of you just SHUT UP! I mean when ever you two are next to each other you just bicker like like....both of you are each 8 years olds! just give me a break!" I suddenly screamed.

There was a long silence as we walked to the mouth of the cave. When we got there, I burst out in tears. The entrance to the cave was gone, there was just dirt and rocks piled up.

"The man must have used some sort of illegal explosive and caved in the exit." Gale said.

The second I let a sob out I had two unhelpful hands both fighting over my hand.

"Here" Said Gale, "you look like you could use a little bit of my jerky"

Quick to respond Peeta said, "here you can all of my bread."

Without missing a beat, Gale got up and held his water out. "You can have it."

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"Say, Katniss, can I have some of your bread?" Gale asked sweetly.

"Yeah, go ahead." I replied, handing him some bread.

"Wait I gave that to her to eat not you." Said Peeta.

"Well, then, to bad" Gale replied taking a nice chunk out of it.

Peeta lunged at Gale with hate in his eyes. Gale skillfully rolled then sent his legs at Peetas shins looking for a take down, but all that time in the games had done Peeta some good. He jumped and missed Gales kick.

"STOP IT!" I yelled I jumped up.

Ok were going to have to dig ourselves out of this one. I started to shove away dirt.  
_  
What could this be? _I thought. There were two reddish rocks. I decided to stash them in my pack.

After two hours of grueling work, and a lot of offers to take my shift we were out.

"Ok I know why both of you were fighting. You both want to impress me. To make things short, I found a red stone, and I'm going to put the stone in eather one of your packs. Whoever finds the stone in their pack is the one I love, but you can only open it after I leave."

After a few moments, I was done.

"Ok." I said when I was finished. "I put the stone in the pack, by!"

Gale's PoV

I watched as she ran off. The second that she was out of sight, I dove to my bag. There it was the red stone. I held it in front of myself looking at Peeta with a smug smile. The only problem was that he was holding a red stone also.

We looked at each other with blank faces for a second.

Katniss's PoV

I had run at least 200 yards when I heard my name being called by two frantic boys.

I smiled to myself.

THE END


End file.
